List of Good Ol' Magic (TV series) episodes
These are episodes of Good Ol' Magic. Season 1 (2009-2010) #''Charlotte's Return'' - 03/12/2009 - Set two weeks after The Wrath of Necromus, Charlotte returns to Tattoous' academy to be the best. However, when Darklia comes back, she has to fight her once more in order to stop her. #''Under the Succubus' Spell'' - 03/19/2009 - A vicious creature known as Seline rises from the underworld to lure anyone she wants to conquer New Titania. After discovering that, Charlotte teams up with William to stop her from trancing everyone. #''The Ghost Train'' - 03/26/2009 - Charlotte and Maria head to a train station to go on vacation. However, when they hop on the train, they suddenly stumble across a group of malicious ghosts. #''Workout for Lazy Girls'' - 04/02/2009 - Carrie buys a disc to become a fit person. What she didn't know is that the disc is hypnotic and was made to create an army of female warriors as Charlotte heads to stop her. #''Hail the Phoenix King'' - 04/09/2009 - A new menace has arrived to Stonecreek City, aiming for the conquest of New Titania by luring the High Mage Council into a trap. As a result, Charlotte must stop his schemes. #''Charlotte vs. the Cockatrice'' - 04/16/2009 - A chicken known for its petrifying gaze arrives to freeze New Titania. As a result, Charlotte joins forces with her friends to stop the chicken. #''The Goat Invasion'' - 04/30/2009 - An army of goats TBD. #''Light Flower'' - 05/07/2009 - for Green #''The Fairy Ball'' - 05/14/2009 - TBD #TBD - 05/21/2009 - TBD #''Maria and the Android'' - 05/28/2009 - When a shy inventor creates a sentient robotic "witch" who aims to be a great sorceress, Maria heads out to discover the reasons of it and learns that she's actually a mad machine. However, she can't count with Charlotte's help, since she is busy helping her mother with chores. #''Order of the Shadows'' - 07/30/2009 - William discovers a cult where the members sacrifice their magic in order to free a powerful chaotic being. #TBD - 09/17/2009 - TBD #''The Puppet's Game'' - 10/15/2009 - The Puppet King and Queen kidnap Charlotte and her friends and forces them to play their "game" as they try to escape from them. #TBD - 11/26/2009 - TBD #''How Darklia Stole Christmas'' - 12/10/2009 - It's Christmas time and Darklia plans to ruin Charlotte's holiday by sneaking into houses and stealing every gift they got. Thanks to it, Charlotte must stop her by beating her at her own game. #''Countdown'' - 12/31/2009 - It's New Year's Eve and everyone is getting ready to celebrate the arrival of 2010. However, a strange TBD. #TBD - 01/14/2010 - TBD #TBD - 01/28/2010 - TBD #TBD - 03/18/2010 - TBD #TBD - 06/07/2010 - TBD #''Me and My Shadow'' - 07/05/2010 - Charlotte learns that her dark counterpart is once more TBD. Season 2 (2010-2011) #TBD - 08/16/2010 - TBD #TBD - 09/13/2010 - TBD #TBD - 09/20/2010 - TBD #''Hey! That Ghost Possessed My Girlfriend!'' - 10/18/2010 - When a ghost possesses Maria, Charlotte must find a way to free her from if before she gets fully TBD. #TBD - 11/15/2010 - TBD #TBD - 12/06/2010 - TBD #''Snowed In'' - 12/27/2010 - TBD #TBD - 01/03/2011 - TBD #TBD - 01/10/2011 - TBD #TBD - 01/24/2011 - TBD #TBD - 02/07/2011 - TBD #''Vote for... Butch Jaxon?!'' - 02/28/2011 - TBD #TBD - 03/21/2011 - TBD #TBD - 04/25/2011 - TBD #TBD - 05/30/2011 - TBD #TBD - 06/04/2011 - TBD #TBD - 07/04/2011 - TBD #TBD - 07/11/2011 - TBD #TBD - 07/18/2011 - TBD #TBD - 07/25/2011 - TBD #TBD - 08/01/2011 - TBD #TBD - 08/08/2011 - TBD Season 3 (2011-2012) #TBD - 08/15/2011 - TBD #TBD - 08/22/2011 - TBD #TBD - 09/12/2011 - TBD #TBD - 09/19/2011 - TBD #TBD - 09/26/2011 - TBD #TBD - 10/10/2011 - TBD #''The Nightmare Stalker'' - 10/31/2011 - TBD #TBD - 12/12/2011 - TBD #''special'' - 12/19/2011 - TBD #''Hey… He's Back'' - 02/20/2012 - Set six days after Rise of the Dragon, Charlotte reunites with her friends as Necromus returns from his banishment and TBD. #TBD - 02/27/2012 - TBD #TBD - 03/05/2012 - TBD #TBD - 03/12/2012 - TBD #TBD - 03/19/2012 - TBD #TBD - 03/26/2012 - TBD #TBD - 04/02/2012 - TBD #TBD - 05/14/2012 - TBD #TBD - 05/21/2012 - TBD #TBD - 05/28/2012 - TBD #TBD - 06/04/2012 - TBD #TBD - 06/11/2012 - TBD #''Bow to the Queen'' - 09/03/2012 - Charlotte returns home after a long (unseen) trip and is shocked to find out the whole city has been turned into Darkchar's kingdom. Season 4 (2012-2013) #TBD - 10/01/2012 - TBD #TBD - 10/08/2012 - TBD #TBD - 10/15/2012 - TBD #TBD - 10/22/2012 - TBD #''Knight of the Living Dead'' - 10/29/2012 - TBD #TBD - 11/05/2012 - TBD #TBD - 11/12/2012 - TBD #TBD - 11/19/2012 - TBD #TBD - 04/08/2013 - TBD #TBD - 04/15/2013 - TBD #TBD - 05/06/2013 - TBD #TBD - 05/13/2013 - TBD #TBD - 05/20/2013 - TBD #TBD - 05/27/2013 - TBD #TBD - 06/03/2013 - TBD #TBD - 07/08/2013 - TBD #TBD - 07/15/2013 - TBD #TBD - 07/29/2013 - TBD #TBD - 09/02/2013 - TBD #TBD - 09/16/2013 - TBD #TBD - 09/23/2013 - TBD #''The End'' - 09/30/2013 - Charlotte faces her ultimate challenge against Darklia as they are forced to join forces one more by facing the forces that turned against Darklia and want to take over her realm under command of an unknown threat who might be more powerful than anyone they faced before. Category:Episodes Category:List of episodes